The frame rate of the current broadcasting services is set to, for example, 29.97 Hz. There is, however, a possibility that a broadcasting service adopting another frame rate will also be provided in the future (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In that case, a situation in which video data having a frame rate switched part in the middle of data is distributed is also considered.